parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 38 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty eight of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * MAYOR PENGUIN WAKES UP, TURNING OUT TO BE ALIVE] Mayor Penguin: Oh, my aching... Ouch... Mayor Penguin's Wife: Eeeeeeek! My husband's returned! He's a ghost!!! Eeeeek! Mayor Penguin: Oh, good gracious! Hello, everyone. What's going on here? Penguin Police Chief: What-what?! Mayor! We thought you were dead! Our backroom murder mystery is a wash! What a plot twist! Mayor Penguin: Huh...? What are you talking about? Umm.... I think... I seem to remember going to the shelf to get this souvenir for Herringway. Oh, yes, of course! I reached up, slipped, and then whacked my head on the floor. Yes, that's what happened! PENGUIN PICKS UP THE GIFT AND HANDS IT TO HERRINGWAY Mayor Penguin: Here you are, Herringway. This is what I was reaching for. Toad Town was great fun. So many interesting sights... Wish you could've been there. Some time after all this hubbub settles down, I'll give you a full account of the big city. Herringway: Well...uh, thank you, old friend. That's very thoughtful... Penguin Police Chief: But Mayor! Here we were thinking that you'd been murdered! The whole city was up in arms! Next time be more careful! POLICE CHIEF LEAVES Mayor Penguin: Ah... Yes. So sorry. Herringway: Ha ha! I thought it rather entertaining, actually. Besides, everything's OK now. The Mayor's just fine. I must return to my home now. I believe I've just had an idea for the sequel to my new novel. GOES HOME Mayor Penguin: Ummm... I have the best intentions, but for some reason I always end up causing a ruckus. Hello. Sorry about all that. I must apologize... ... Say! You're Mario, aren't you? Well, let me welcome you to Shiver City, jewel of the north! ...What's the matter? Oh, you want to hike over to Starborn Valley, do you? I see... Of course. I'll tell the gatekeeper to allow you out of the city. You'd better bundle up! GOES TO SHIVER SNOWFIELD --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- Jr. Troopa: Hey hey hey hey hey! TROOPA JUMPS IN Jr. Troopa: Brrrraaah ha ha ha! Brrr! I've been waiting for you, Mariooooooooo! I've been here forever! I was getting desperate! I thought I was gonna freeze! This place is freezing, and cold, and nasty and icy! I hate it! I can't take it anymore!! I gotta get out of here! I'm going to beat you up in record time and head back to some place warm. You ready, ice-boy? Let's do it!! FIGHT STARTS Jr. Troopa: Oh, I've been busy, Mario! I learned cooool techniques! Check this out! Aah hahhhhhhh! PULLS OUT A WAND Jr. Troopa: Look at that piece of work! I've been taking a little magic course on the side! And now, you're gonna be my final exam! Yeah! I've gotta win this time! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK Jr. Troopa: Mario! You like magic tricks? You won't like this one! USES HIS WAND ON MARIO Jr. Troopa: Ha ha ha ha!! That felt fantastic! I just keep on getting better! EVENTUALLY BEATS HIM AFTER A FEW TURNS Jr. Troopa: Nooooo!! GOES FURTHER INTO SHIVER SNOWFIELD Monstar: Boooooaaaaahhhh!! APPEARS Monstar: Tuuuuurn back. Coooome no farther. Tuuuurn away, or I'll eat you! Whaaaaat do you think? Scaaaary monster, aren't I? You know you want to run... CHOOSES TO FIGHT IT Monstar: Whaaat! Youuuu will regret this! EASILY BEATS HIM Monstar: Noooo! Ruuuuun away! FADES AWAY, REVEALING A BUNCH OF STAR KIDS WHO FLY AWAY FOLLOWS --STARBORN VALLEY-- Merle: Ah. You're Mario, yes? Thank you for coming. How do you do? I'm called Merle. I care for the Star Kids born here in Starborn Valley. There are many things I must tell you... ...but not here. Come, let's go to my house. I cannot concentrate out here in the cold. This way. Please follow me. BEGINS TO FOLLOW Merle: I must apologize for the rude reception of the Star Kids. None of us expected that you'd come here so quickly. They frighten strangers to try to keep this valley safe from Bowser's followers. Please...you must forgive them. GO UP TO MERLE'S HOUSE Merle: Come in, please. GO INSIDE Category:UbiSoftFan94